


No Brakes For This Train [pov change]

by blitzfritz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate POV, POV First Person, i put a bit of headcanon in this, mainly on why Neo is mute, other than that it's p simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzfritz/pseuds/blitzfritz
Summary: A simple retelling of the Yang v. Neo fight in No Brakes (v2ch11), but from Neo's point-of-view. A bit of writing practice in case I wish to do more things like this in the future.
Kudos: 1





	No Brakes For This Train [pov change]

_ She _ approached. Yellow hair glowing brighter than the afternoon sun, and with as much fire to boot. “ _ But with as much fire comes recklessness. _ ”

One, two, three, four steps towards me as I stood. She was at least a head taller, looking down at me with violet eyes reflecting her will.  If this is the woman who so easily broke the Atlesian Paladin, then why not test her strength against my own? Roman is busy anyway, and it doesn't seem like a little interruption would suffice to block her completely. So, I simply grin. Taunting her,  _ daring _ her to take the first strike.

She does; Pulling back her fist was my first queue, and my semblance responded in kind with her right cross-a flash, and she staggered back. Looking at me, I simply lean back and open Hush up to rest on my shoulder, as if I was waiting for the girl to walk with me on a stroll.

She rushes in, and the dance begins.

A flurry of punches, a kick, another flurry of punches, all dodged. She punches, ducks, and I proceed to block using closed Hush. Blocked her subsequent kicks and punches, quick reaction using momentum and knocked her off her feet with a well-placed roundhouse kick. I use the opportunity and jump up to kick and roll into her, but she jumps back to recover.  She rushes in once more, and I anticipate. I “guide” her outstretched arm using Hush, grab onto it myself, and proceed to uppercut with my heel and using the opportunity I kick once more into her torso to knock her away.  Placement notwithstanding, I cartwheel behind her and open up Hush to block as the click of the girl’s gauntlet alerted me. Sure enough, the ring of a shotgun shell erupted through the air as the blast hit the parasol’s front, the wave of heat washing over. “ _ Picked up the pace, have you? _ ”

I go on the offensive, smacking her around with quick twists of Hush’s placement, all the while opening the parasol back up or diverting her arm whenever she pointed her gauntlets at my face point-blank. I pushed her back slightly using the parasol, and she shot a shell at my feet, causing me to jump back and propel myself into a flic flac. Last minute notice of the box behind me and my landing changes, to which I sit on the box, legs crossed with Hush opened up and resting on my shoulder.

“ _ Maybe I should call you “Little Sun” from now on, child. It suits you. _ ” At the thought, I smile; a cold, grin-edged smile that would do  _ wonders _ on the morale of your opponent. Of course, I couldn't speak my thoughts, as a years-long accident rendered my more complex vocal chords incapable of speech. No matter; the silence was enough to rile up the girl.

“Little Sun” approached again, in which I stayed calm, calculated. Shooting her a grin once more-feigning innocent, and she reacted, sending a left cross in my direction. I obscure her movement with an open Hush and push up to fish-roll myself out, going directly into another flic flac, but I push out and kick out to keep the girl away on the second.  Hearing the click once more, I bring Hush back to front, blocking another shotgun shell. This time the girl lunged at me, and I effortlessly twirled away and out of her reach. The dance didn’t end there, however; oh, no, she was  _ persistent _ . So instead, I rushed forward, quick twists and smacks to keep her off-balance, and an opportunity opened up to get another roundhouse kick in.

But the girl spotted, and grabbed my foot and proceeded to swing me around to throw me across the train car; using momentum, I went into a walkover after Little Sun threw me, and went into a three-point for a single moment.  Tensing up, rushing forward, wrapping myself around the girl. Using every last momentum I could muster, I spin atop her head and pull back, bringing her up and throwing her into the air hard enough to hit her across the ceiling.

And it  _ worked _ . The thud from above and the subsequent thud as she hit the ground was proof that I knocked her out. The second hit back down onto the ground would’ve been enough if the first one hadn’t done the job, and at this I close up Hush. With a smile, I turned to the limp figure of my opponent down on the ground.

“ _ Aww, so prone...you can’t very well defend yourself now, can you? _ ”

I grabbed Hush’s handle, sliding it outwards and pulling out the parasol’s hidden blade while I approached the prone girl. Shifting the handle to hold the blade backwards, I stand over her. Reveling in this superiority over the opponent, this  _ sadism _ that would make others fear you.  But I didn’t care. I wished to draw out the kill, to keep it fresh in my mind.

And I raise the blade up, ready to make the final blow. Except-

“ _ What- _ ” I turn, sensing another’s presence, and a blur of black rushed up and swiped. Once, twice, in a blade of red and black, while I jumped back from the strikes.  I only got out of being minced ice due to noticing the stranger’s presence; if I was just a hair-second too late…

But this stranger...it put me at unease. Their aura, it gave off a feeling of power, of strength. And as they stood over the girl and looked at me in her colors of red and black and white, I felt what I haven't felt in a while: fear. Genuine fear of being backed into a corner, of being brought into a situation that’s out of your control.  The stranger unsheathed their sword, raised it to me-blade forward-in an act of questioning. I knew then that the situation was out of hand, that this stranger was beyond my league of expertise to fight against.

I sheath Hush’s blade, twirled it onto my shoulder and opened up the parasol, and knelt to brace. “ _ Damnit... _ ”. My adrenaline was activating my semblance, and I lurched backwards while Overactive Imagination did the rest to let me escape in a flash of light.  It hurt to leave Roman behind like this, but I had no other choice. It was either live or die trying, and I would much rather live to see Roman again than die on a last stand I couldn’t even hope to win against.


End file.
